


First Snow

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Morning Cuddles, They're just so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Mark swore that the only other person that loved the snow more than him was Donghyuck, but apparently Donghyuck hated it. But he knew that he should take everything that Donghyuck said with a grain of salt— well, maybe except for when Donghyuck said he loved him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2amcoffeerants (fullsunx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunx/gifts).



> For: chrys~
> 
> Wish #3 granted: canon-divergence with some markhyuck cuddles~
> 
> This was a lot shorter than I wanted to be, I do apologize, I wanted to write more but I've been so busy with work. Although it's short, I hope that you liked it and feel exceptionally warm after reading this! Fluff is always my favorite thing to write so I had a lot of fun writing this cuddly piece.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy New Years! 
> 
> Unbeated so please excuse any errors I may have missed!
> 
> Enjoy!

He heard the door creaking open, soft footsteps hitting the carpeted floors, but Mark knew for a fact that it was way too early for him to be awake. Hoping and praying that the intruder would go away after seeing that he was still deep in the clutches of his dream land, Mark subtly buried his face deeper into his pillow as best as he could. 

But he should have known that he wasn’t going to be able to push away Donghyuck with his little fake sleeping act. 

There wasn’t even a second for him to be prepared for what happened next as Donghyuck all but jumped onto the bed, his body lying right on top of his own, elbows digging into his ribs and cold ass feet pressed against his legs. 

“Lee Donghyuck, you’re fucking _cold_ , get off of me,” Mark groaned as he tried to avoid Donghyuck’s nearly frost bitten limbs. He didn’t even know what Donghyuck could have possibly been doing because his boyfriend was normally like a personal heater, radiating way too much heat for the both of them for it to be comfortable. Right now though, he was literally a walking popsicle. 

“Oh shut up, Canada. You’re just being a whiny little baby. I know for a fact that you went out in basketball shorts the other day with Johnny and it was literally five degrees. This is nothing.” Donghyuck latched onto him tightly, arms and legs wrapped around him like an octopus, sucking every little bit of warmth left in his body. “Now, be a good boyfriend and give me some warm cuddles!”

Peering one eye opened, Mark looked at the fluff of brown hair tickling at his chin. Then squeezing his eyes shut again, he reached out for Donghyuck, saying, “Well, can you at least get _ under  _ the blanket, you’re letting all the warm air out.” 

With a gleefully giggle, Donghyuck happily detached from him for a moment to wiggle underneath the blanket and into the empty space beside him. Once Donghyuck was completely wrapped up and tucked into his arms, Mark allowed himself to bury his face into the little junction between Donghyuck’s neck, breathing him in. Place a gentle kiss on the cold skin there, he whispered, “Why are you so cold? Did the heater in your room break?” 

He shivered as he felt Donghyuck’s cold feet brushing up the back of his shin again, but this time around Mark didn’t push him away, instead he pulled Donghyuck even closer. Then pressing the palms of his hands against Donghyuck’s cherry red cheeks, he began to pepper an endless amount of kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, earning him a breathy, satisfied sigh. 

“I went to the rooftop with the kids.” Donghyuck answered. 

“Why?” Mark was confused. It was way too early to be doing anything and yet Donghyuck along with some of the other dreamies went to the rooftop? Not to mention, as far as he was aware, Jisung hadn't turned another year old yet, so their destined rooftop fight was still postponed for a little while. 

“It snowed,” Donghyuck laughed, voice melodious and oh, so _warm_. “First snowfall of the year, baby.” 

“It snowed?” He echoed, mind suddenly more awake than before. Immediately sitting up on the bed, Mark scrambled out of the tangle that was a combination of their limbs and the blankets, and rushed towards the nearest window. Yanking the curtains wide open, he started in awe at the white dusting on the rooftop of the buildings nearby. “It is snowing…” 

“Yes, it’s snowing. It did, it was, and it still is. Now, come back to the bed. I’m still cold, babe.” Donghyuck whined out loud. Grumbling and moaning for him to return back with grabby hands.

Mark stared at one particular snowflake that clung to the edge of the window for a second longer, watching all of its intricate designs melt anyway into nothing but a droplet of water. He smiled, it was so beautiful when it snowed, although nothing could compare to the snowfalls that Canada would get during that time of year. Tearing his eyes from the windows though, he looked back at his bed, where Donghyuck was still mumbling about how damn cold he was, even though he was nothing but a burrito of blankets on his bed. 

Feeling a little sorry for his poor boyfriend, Mark crossed the room and slipped back into the blankets— only after he managed to pry them out from Donghyuck’s death grip on them. Pushing Donghyuck into his chest, he allowed their legs to tangle up together as he leaned in close to Donghyuck’s face, staring into those honey eyes he loved so much. 

Brushing a finger across Donghyuck’s cheeks, mindlessly tracing over the constellations on his cheeks before thumbing at Donghyuck’s lips, he asked softly, “Do you remember the year that I cried when it first snowed?” 

“How could I not?” Donghyuck breathed, eyes burning with a sort of warmth that only he was capable of having. Then smiling fondly, he added, “You were such a dork, Mark Lee. You still are though, don’t get me wrong.” 

“It was an emotional time, okay?” He retorted, cheeks feeling like they were catching on fire as Donghyuck teased him. “You knew how much I missed home back then… so when I saw the snow…” 

“I know you did.” Donghyuck mumbled before kissing him on the cheek, letting his lips linger there for a second longer too. “And it was the first time that I hated the snow.” 

“What? Why?” Mark stared at him with wide eyes. There were plenty of things that they shared with each other, but that would have been the first time that Mark had ever heard it. For all he knew, Donghyuck loved the snow just as much as he did. 

“It made you cry so I hated it.” 

He blinked once, and then twice. Then he waited for those words to fully sink in, fearing that he may have missed something, because it really didn’t make any sense. 

Donghyuck hated the snow, because it made him cry... 

_ “What?”  _

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his astonished tone, acting like what he said shouldn’t have been all that surprising. “Yes, I hated the snow because it made you cry, Mark.” 

“I’m still now following, really…” 

Throwing him an exasperated look, Donghyuck forced out a sigh. “You’re really so dumb, Mark Lee. Why am I even dating you still?” 

“Because you love me?” Mark offered with a little shrug. 

Donghyuck sighed again as if the answer that Mark gave pained him. But his false annoyance barely lasted a second longer though, when he leaned in to peck Mark on the lips instead. “Yes, because I love you.” Then moving until he could press his ear against Mark’s beating heart, Mark watched as Donghyuck laced their fingers together, holding onto them tightly. 

“I know that we didn’t really get along as well when we were younger… like I was real pain in the ass, but that didn’t mean that I didn’t care about you…,” Donghyuck began. “When it snowed for the first time that year and you cried… it broke my heart. When I saw you cry over the snow, I realized how lucky I was to have my family with me all the time. You were always so strong, so seeing you like that… was surprising...” 

“So that was why you made us skip out on practice that night to take me to the rooftop to play in the snow…,” he mumbled out loud as the memories came rushing back to him, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Honestly, thinking back about it though, I feel kind of embarrassed that I even cried over something that silly as that.” 

“It wasn’t silly!” Donghyuck argued, rising up from where he was laying against his chest to glare down at him. “Your feelings are always valid, babe! Don’t you ever dare think otherwise. Being a trainee was already hard enough. Combine that with being separated from your family, if it would have been anyone else, they wouldn’t have made it as far as you did.” 

Shaking his head and laughing, Mark gathered his slightly fuming boyfriend back into his arms, hands running down the sides of his arms to soothe away his anger. “I know, but you know, I just had to stay positive and persevere,” he hummed, planting a kiss along Donghyuck’s brow-line. “And I don’t think I ever got a chance to thank you for what you did that day either.”

“You’re welcome.” Donghyuck huffed out with a tiny pout. “Thank goodness I did, because if I hadn’t, we would still be two super clueless boys pining after one another.” 

“Ah, yes, that we would.” Mark laughed again. “I still can’t believe that you bullied me into asking you out. First, you made me feel like absolute shit for crying over the snow that you loved so much and then springing a sudden love confession on me. It was such a whiplash.” 

“Hey, no one said that you had to ask me out just because I confessed that I liked you!” Donghyuck argued, brows knitting together cutely. 

“Yeah, but I’m glad you did, because that was hands down the best day of my life.” Mark leaned over to kiss him, fingers reaching up to tangle themselves in Donghyuck’s messy locks. 

“Of course it was. You landed a super, duper amazing boyfriend even while having snot running from your nose after all the crying that you did.”

Rolling over so that he could lay right on top of Donghyuck, Mark pressed down on him, saying, “I did not have snot running down my face.” 

“No, you definitely did.” Donghyuck teased him back. “But that’s okay, because it was kind of cute anyways.” 

Mark was pretty sure that there was no way in hell that anyone with snot and tears running down their face looked cute, while doing so, but if Donghyuck claimed that he was then that was that. The longer that he thought about it though, fingers still running mindless through Donghyuck’s hair, Mark hummed. Maybe Donghyuck had a point, because he thought about all the times that Donghyuck had cried at their concerts over the past couple of years, and despite how much it pained him to see him crying like that, Mark had to admit that Donghyuck was a pretty cute crier. So, he guessed that there was some truth behind Donghyuck’s words after all. 

Voicing this, Mark said, “You still look a lot cuter when you cry though.” 

With a huff, Donghyuck nodded, warm eyes burning fiercely, “Of course I do. I’m the cutest person around here.” 

“Yeah, you are, baby. The absolute cutest.” Mark agreed, heart growing warmer and warmer with each passing second that he spent staring into those precious honey eyes. Body warming up even more than before, he pushed their foreheads together, whispering, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Donghyuck told him back in return and just hearing those words was so worth it for the cold limbs that Donghyuck continued to push into his skin. 

The coldness that he felt slowly ebbed away though, especially when Donghyuck leaned up to close the short distance between them to kiss him. 


End file.
